1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for mixing fluids by means of induced vibrations and a fluid flow or distribution outlet. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for mixing two liquids or a gas and a liquid.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
A gas distribution arrangement is known from DE - OS 25 14 197 having a movable outlet connected to a laterally disposed vibration generator. The vibration generator causes lateral oscillations, i.e. parallel to the plane of the gas outlets in the porous surface area of the gas distributor device. Due to the oscillations of the gas distributor in lateral direction shearing forces act on the gas bubbles exiting from the gas outlets and frees them to form fine gas bubbles in a liquid. The considerable energy needed by the vibration generator which is necessary to move the gas distributor device is, however, a disadvantage.
A device for production of gas bubbles is also known from DE-PS 30 39 969. Submerging a gas distributor device with fine apertures into a liquid, it starts oscillating automatically with continuous air supply, thus producing fine air bubbles in a pulsating mode. A disadvantage in this case is that it is not possible to produce a constant and continuous gas bubble output.
On the other hand, numerous arrangements are known for mixing fluids or liquids. In such known arrangements, a liquid is introduced into another by means of mechanically produced turbulence. It is necessary to expand a large amount of kinetic energy to produce mixtures or emulsions by such known arrangements. The attendant rise in temperature is also often undesirable.